


afterglow

by JuniperTrees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Established relationship?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning After, Sleeping Together, eeeh it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperTrees/pseuds/JuniperTrees
Summary: Merula wakes up in the morning to someone familiar in her bed. It’s unexpected, but not necessarily unwelcome.
Relationships: Player Character/Merula Snyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> i'll come up with a better title if i can :/
> 
> this is a sort of morning after fic. i like to think that mc and merula have both comfortably acknowledged that they're in love with each other for some time, and they just acted on it. they're older here! don’t come after me!!

The sunlight filters through the curtains, the room filled with comfortable quiet. Merula is sleeping next to you, breathing softly, an arm draped across your waist. You’d woken up hours ago, thought about getting up and starting the day, but something about the gentle slope of Merula’s back had made you stay under the covers.  
  


Besides, this isn’t your house. If she decides to yell at you about sleeping in, then you can just say that it’s rude to snoop around someone else’s home.

  
Her room, at least you assume the both of you are in her room, is just as messy as you expected. There’s multiple assortments of hairspray on the dresser next to an intricate looking mirror. Most of her clothes seem to have been haphazardly thrown on the floor, (yours are there too, but that was from last night).  
  


Merula’s much more docile when she’s asleep. You can say anything and the most adversity she’ll give you is a quiet hum of sleepy acknowledgement.  
  


Distantly, in the back of your head, you think that she might like it if you made her breakfast. But then she shifts, turns her head so her cheek brushes your shoulder, and the thought is lost completely.  
  


Your memories are fuzzy, and you’re not too sure how the both of you ended up here. There was a party, a lot of butterbeer, a group of your friends shouting something. You distinctly remember Merula’s shoulder against yours, leaning over to whisper-shout something in her ear over the buzz of conversation.  
  


There was drunken stumbling, a more secluded hallway, the sounds of the party distant in the other room. You don’t know how the two of you made it back here - floo powder? Apparition? It hardly matters now.  
  


The room was dark as she murmured your name and she’d laughed when you’d wrapped your arms around her waist.  _ What?  _ You’d asked, smiling as she pressed her forehead to yours.  
  


_ Your hands are cold,  _ she’d whispered against your mouth.  
  


Your hands are warm now, and unthinkingly, you find Merula’s under the sheets and lace your fingers together.  
  


She groans and opens her eyes. They’re startlingly clear, and it must take a second for her to register your face, because she jolts up.  
  


“Hey,” you grin.  
  


She sputters, flushing red, looking at your interlaced fingers. “How’d you get in my room?” The tone is accusatory, but she hasn’t pulled her hand away.  
  


“You let me in,” you sit up, “remember?”  
  


You watch as her eyes flit to the clothes strewn on the floor and her shoulders relax. “Vaguely,” she mutters, shutting her eyes. “Ugh, I’ve got a headache.”  
  


“Want some water?” Before she can finish nodding, you grab your wand and wave it, “ _ Aguamenti. _ ” The water swirls above her head before dousing the both of you, and Merula shrieks.  
  


“You flat faced  _ toad! _ ” She pushes at your shoulders, sputtering, and you’re laughing, grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards you.  
  


She stops struggling when you kiss her, and it’s quiet for a minute before she pulls away. Her forehead scrunches together as she wipes the water out of her eyes. “You’ve got morning breath,” she complains, but drags you into another kiss anyways.  
  


“We should get up and be productive adults,” you say when she breaks away.  
  


“You’re never productive,” she retorts, starting to get up before you grab her and pull her back. She grumbles unintelligibly, and somehow manages a very happy scowl. She must be feeling generous, because she lets you stay like that for a minute before pushing you off. “Where’s my shirt?” She asks, more to herself than anything.  
  


Maybe it’s too soon, but maybe it’s also way overdue. You’ve had bumps in the road but you’re both older now, you know how to be civil, and she was a lot more than civil with you last night.  
  


“Wanna wear mine?” You ask, hoping you don’t sound too nervous.  
  


She glances at you briefly. “No. Give it.”  
  


You grin and start looking with her before finding the familiar looking fabric. You’ve barely opened your mouth when she snatches it from your hands and pulls it over her head. It’s a lot bigger on her than it is on you, and you have to stifle a laugh.  
  


She glowers at you, before grabbing one of her shirts and forcing it on you, your protests muffled by a mouthful of cotton. The shirt is evidently too small on you, probably because Merula is so much shorter than you are, but she seems oddly content with herself.  
  


“It kind of suits you,” she says.  
  


“Then I should show it off shouldn’t I?” You’re darting out the door before she can react, and you laugh as you hear her stumble after you.  
  


“You look ridiculous!” She shouts, and you laugh, the happiest you’ve felt in a while. You turn to see Merula blushing a bright red, “you’re  _ embarrassing _ me.”  
  


“There’s no one here,” you start to say, but she tackles you to the floor before you can finish.  
  


Merula grabs a fistful of the shirt and tries to tug it off your head. “Ismelda lives with me,” she hisses. It doesn’t seem like she’s going to stop struggling anytime soon, so you cup her face in your hands and kiss her.  
  


It does the trick, but if Ismelda happens to walk out of the kitchen exactly at the moment, and if she happens to see you two tangled on the floor, and if she just happens to pretend not to see, she’s kind enough to not mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something fluffy with merula because i miss her and jam city has not been very kind to her as of late.  
> as always: i love merula :')


End file.
